Happy brithday Love OneShot !
by Nights2dreams
Summary: All you need to know is that it's a cute Shadilver One-shot 3


"Wow can you believe it Silver" Blaze smiled sitting at a Cafe table next to her hedgie friend who was enjoying his cup of hot chocolate while tuning into the local poetry slam who were entertaining the masses. Looking up with a smile he had a good feeling he knew what she was talking about, after all it was only one day away.

"You must be excited, It's not like your birthday's everyday you know" She stated, while smiling to drink her coffee which she then almost spat out being to warm for her taste. Taking a quick gulp she covered her mouth trying to hide the burning feeling.

"Blaze what did I tell you about not waiting for it to cool down ? You know just because you can create fire doesn't mean burns still can't hurt you.." He protested propping his right elbow onto the table so to hold his head up by the palm of his hand that layed rested under his chin while his other lied freely.

"Ohh I know.. But you know me, I'm impatient about these kind of things" She huffed crossing her arms as she closed her eyes.

"Ohh your just like Sonic, makes me wonder when you too are going to hook up already" startled by Silver's comment, Blaze had a split reaction in which to spit out all her coffee as all of it got up into Silver's bangs which now dripped in the warm dark liquid.

"Ohh Silver ! I'm so sorry, I was just tooken by surprise at your last comment that I didn't-"

"Aww but it's okay, I know you didn't mean it" Silver interrupted her with a slight smile as he let his bangs hang down over his face as he tried to dry them with the complimentary napkins. Embaressed Blaze frowned slightly, getting up from her seat.

"I'm going to get a waiter or a bus boy to get something better than napkins to clean that up" She said going to the front desk as she rang the small bell.

"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your shirt on !" Said a familiar voice coming out of one of the kitchen double door's wearing a fancy waiter's uniform.

"S-Shadow you work here ?" She said slightly surprised to see Shadow in this place nor less working here. Normally Shadow wasn't the one to answer many questions at will but being his boss wants service with a smile, Shadow had to save "The emo crap" till after work as his boss puts it.

"Mam please tell me how I can serve you besides handing out personal information as I am not required to do so as part of my contract" He stated bluntly, telling it as it is. Although still curious Blaze decided to drop her question as she remembered Silver sitting by himself.

"Ohh, My friend got hot coffee all over his forehead and bangs.. Can you please bring us something so we can clean it up ?" She asked pointing out Silver's table as Silver sat their frowning somewhat as he was all out of napkins and his hair still a mess as it hanged over his eyes.

"I'll handle this" Shadow spoke as he took the white towel hanging over his shoulder off, going over to Silver as he tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Blinking a bit Silver turned his head slightly although Shadow seemed to stop him as he put his hands over his shoulders.

"Don't move much.. The liquid is very hot at this point and can easily burn your face if in contact.. Stay still and this will be over shortly" He spoke reassuringly to Silver who then calmed as he let Shadow clean his bangs, rubbing the towel gently onto them as to not press or tug them as he drained out all the liquid till it became less than damp. Saddly though, the brownish colour still remained though which wasn't what Silver really had in mine for a new hair cut.

"It should be good enough for you to clean in the bathroom now. Although as for your coffee miss we will take that off of your final bill"

"... Who you calling a miss ?" Silver asked looking up at Shadow with innocent eyes as he took it very much as a insult to his character. A quick blink as Shadow stared at Silver in disbelief as how he could mistake him for a female, although approaching him with his hair over his eyes and face was a first too, with such innocent eyes to help pull it off you couldn't tell the difference. Trying to put words into an apology, Shadow was cut short by Silver as he got up from his seat going to the bathroom.

"I didn't mean it as a insult though.." He said sighing with a slight frown. Walking over Blaze saw what had happened and couldn't help but feel bad for the ebony hedgie.

"I know you didn't mean it like that.. He's just sensitive with being called girly or female and all..." She said placing a hand over Shadow's shoulder as to reassure him it wasn't all his fault.

"I didn't know that was Silver for a second though.. And wait are you saying other people called him that before ?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her as she just blinked at the question.

"Well..." Biting her lower lip she wasn't sure she should tell anyone this but she didn't see why not to trust Shadow though.

"Silver's gay..." Blinking now it was Shadow that was surprised, although he was slightly unfamiliar with the term, he knew enough to say that it was what people referred to as male's love between another males other than female.

"I'm slightly surprised.. I thought you two where together or something from what that pink one spoke of.." Shadow said with crossed arms, Blaze narrowing her eyes slightly as she crossed her arms.

"No, although she'd like that as far as me not spending more time with her hero as usual.. I do love Silver though but only as a brother really"

"Aww I see.." Shadow drifted off, taking the dirty towel back to the kitchen but with a slight surprise returning over to Blaze.

"I barely insult people other than that faker.. I highly respect Silver though and I hope he sees I didn't mean that as a way to hurt his feelings.." He sighed taking a seat across from Blaze who didn't expect hearing this from Shadow.

"You know not many people respect Silver, just you telling him that yourself I think would make him feel better on his birthday -"

"Wait today's his birthday ?" Shadow asked with widened eyes as the purple cat gave a sigh.

"No it's tomorrow but thanks for being concerned I guess.."

"Ohh good.. I would have hate to ruined it for him..." He said with a sigh of relief. This interested Blaze as she had not realized Shadow ever caring about someone before and of all people Silver who she thought would be least likely, no offence to him or anything. She actually liked seeing how much of a gentleman Shadow was to Silver, now if only she could show that to Silver too she thought to herself.

"I'm back Blaze.." Silver spoke as he came back to the table, although something was odd about him. He was all cleaned yet he still kept his head down from sight as to not look at Shadow.

"Blaze can we go now... I don't wanna stay here any longer..."

"Ohh... I see.." Shadow mumbled silently to himself getting up from his seat as he gave the slightest frown.

"Look.. I'm sorry if I ruined your afternoon by calling you miss.. And I know your probably going to pay and leave anyway but I just wanted to say happy early birthday..."

".. Wait what ?" Silver blinked looking up at Shadow surprised he would know about his birthday let alone care about his feelings. Shadow was almost behind the corner when all of a sudden Silver came up behind him with a surprise hug.

"Shadow... Thank you and I'm sorry if I was being rude to you..." Silver spoke, his voice so soft it soothed Shadow's cold heart into becoming just a little bit warmer. Turning himself around Shadow found himself in Silver's arms which made Silver blush as he tried to take them away only to see Shadow gently place them back behind his back as he placed his wrapped his arms behind Silver's neck.

"Silver... I'm off for my break soon, can you at least wait here till I get back so we can talk ?"

"Sure.." Silver whispered beneath his breath as they were just inches from kissing yet Shadow broke away as to return to his work behind the double kitchen doors, Silver watching him go with a slight frown.

"Ohh who am I kidding.." Silver murmured sitting back in his seat with a frown, his hands covering his face as he tried to think straight after what happened.

"Aww Silver, I think you've fallen for Shadow" Blaze smiled over at him as he tried to hide his deep blush.

"Maybe... But I know it wouldn't work out.. He probably doesn't even know I'm gay at all or he'd probably never talk to me.."

"Ohh I wouldn't be so sure about that" She smiled winking at Silver who looked at him confused.

"Say I'm back" Shadow smiled walking over to Silver who just blushed more, his hands slowly coming off of his face as he looked up at Shadow with his innocent yellow eyes.

"Blaze you mind with I speak to Silver for a while by myself ?"

"Ohh not at all" Blaze smiled stepping outside as she hid in the bushes in the background watching from a window as she saw them talking and soon enough blushing and laughing with each other as Silver jumped out of his chair and into Shadow's arms, Shadow rubbing his head while holding him in his arms as they smiled looking into each others eyes.

"I always thought you were cute you know that ?" Shadow smiled warming up Silver, there lips near inches to a touch.

"Shadow..." Breaking the distents Shadow softly placed a kiss appound his lips in nothing but pure bliss and love. It was true, Shadow had fallen for this hedgie regardless of what it meant to be gay, he didn't see this love as a term but rather the comfort that he so longed for after the loss of his loved ones from Ark. Silver too found himself in love with Shadow, He didn't know how or why Shadow had chosen him of all people, heck even a girl yet he was happy.

"You know I got something for you"

"You did ?" Silver paused with question as Shadow got up, bringing a small box out from behind the front desk.

"It's Midnight now, happy birthday Silver" He smiled handing him the box, as Silver slowly opened it to see a nicely made frosted cake with his name on it saying happy birthday.

"Ohh Shadow I love it" Silver smiled looking up at Shadow who blushed and smiled sitting next to him.

"I love you Silver.." Shadow blushed dipping his finger into the cake's frosting as he dapped it onto Silver's nose. Silver blushing as he giggled and copied Shadow placing frosting onto his nose.

"I love you too Shadow ~"


End file.
